


Valentine's Day

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy BDSM, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Valentine's Day

“Oh no! Not again!” You muttered under your breath.

 

You were driving home from your friend’s house from a long night of studying. As you passed Dead Man’s curve, your car started to shake and shudder. Your old ’76 Chevy Nova died. The battery light came on.

 

“Shit!” You screamed and beat on the steering wheel a few times. You knew it was useless. There was no way on Earth you were going to get the car started now. You picked up your cell phone. No service. A flash of light lit the sky. “Perfect.” You thought as drops of rain began to fall.

 

“Fucking great! Just fucking perfect!” You shouted and threw your phone into the front seat of the car. You grabbed your purse and started walking. You knew you were at least five miles from town. You thought maybe someone would miss that you hadn’t gotten home yet. Maybe someone would come to find you, stranded.

 

Off in the distance, you heard the sound of a car engine. Your heart began to beat faster. You were positive it wasn’t someone looking for you yet. You fought with yourself.

 

'Do you want to hide behind the next bush or tree, or do you want to see if the driver will hopefully stop for you?' You thought.

 

You started to panic as the engine got closer.  You saw headlights coming up the road and started to walk faster as the car slowed down.

 

Your mind raced. You think, 'Oh my god, I am going to be killed.'

 

The sky opened up, drenching you in a downpour of cold rain. The breaks squeaked as the car came to a halt.

 

“Hey! Need a lift?” A man with a thick accent called out to you.

 

You stopped in your tracks, debating with yourself. With a deep breath, you turn to the man shyly replying, “My car broke down about a mile back. I would appreciate it if you could give me a ride to town so I can call a tow truck. Please?”

 

The man growled softly, “Sure. It would be my pleasure to take you.”

 

You slowly walked to his car, wondering if you should run into the woods or just get into his car with him. He stood behind the headlights so you couldn’t see his face, then turned to get into the driver’s side.

 

You walked to the passenger side, opened the door, and peered in at the shadowy figure. You were pleasantly surprised at how handsome he was. Yet you were still uneasy. You crawled into the plush leather seat.

 

“My name is Ivar.” He quietly purred, “Why didn’t you call someone to come pick you up? Did you not have a phone?”

 

You sheepishly replied, “Yes, but it didn’t have any service where my car died.”

 

Ivar grinned ominously. You knew at that moment you were in big trouble.

 

Ivar drove about a half mile down the road. You bit your lip nervously. You saw him out of the corner of your eye looking you up and down. You were wearing a white button-down school shirt, drenched and clinging to you, white knee-high stockings, a plaid school uniform skirt and a pair of Mary Jane shoes and shivering from head to toe. Ivar smiled crookedly and licked his lips as he turned on the next road, going the opposite direction from your destination.

 

“Where are we going? The town is that way!” You cried.

 

Ivar glared at you. With a deep growl, he replied, “Didn’t your daddy ever tell you not to take rides from strangers?”

 

You panicked when Ivar turned off the road onto a little path, driving farther into the woods. He slammed on the breaks and got out of the car. You tried to lock the door but were too slow. Ivar ripped open your door, pulling you out by your hair. You screamed in pain.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” You begged.

 

“Because you have been a bad little girl. And I don’t think you have learned your lesson. I asked you a question and you did not answer me. Didn’t your daddy ever tell you not to take rides from strangers?”  Ivar spat.

 

You nodded fiercely.

 

“What did you say? I don’t hear rocks in your head. Speak up, bitch!” He growled once more.

 

You cried out, “Yes! He did tell me that!”

 

A smile curled his lips. “Good. Now maybe this will be your lesson next time. If there is a next time.”

 

Ivar backhanded you across the face. You began to cry, searing pain ran through your lips as your top lip bursts open, causing you to fall to the ground.  You uncontrollably sobbed.

 

“You better get up, bitch.” He snarled.

 

Suddenly, Ivar rushed towards you, grabbed you by the back of your head, both fists full of your hair, sharply pulling you up to stand. Ivar threw you across the hood of his ’57 Chevy. You cried as his hands mauled and groped you. He pulled on your shirt, ripping it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. He watched your water soaked breasts heave. He bit at your breasts and neck hungrily. His hands ran down to your ass. Ivar squeezed hard and pulled your hips into his. His hot throbbing cock pushed into your panties. He grabbed at your skirt, pulling it off you, ripping it at the seams. He stuck his hand down your panties, roughly fondling your clit. Ivar shoved his fingers into your cunt hard causing you screamed out in pain. You closed your eyes, wishing for it to be a dream. Ivar ripped your panties off, laid you across the hood of his car and hungrily dove between your legs, licking and sucking your pussy.  You didn’t know what to feel. On one hand, you are really frightened but on the other hand, this man was making you feel things you had never felt before and fuck you loved it. He felt so good snacking on you. Hesitantly, you reached between your legs to pull on the back of his head. He grabbed your hips, pulling you closer, licking more ferociously. Ivar sucked your clit into his mouth, biting, flicking and sucking hard. You couldn't control it.  You moaned out in the sheer pleasure, your body writhed beneath his touch. You screamed out in ecstasy as your juices flowed into his mouth and down his chin. Ivar looked up to you, smiling as you laid there breathlessly.

 

Ivar ripped you from the hood of the car, spinning you around to face his car and slammed you face down against the hood. He pushed his pants and boxers off of his hips, releasing his enraged cock and shoved himself deep inside you. You screamed out in pain, only making him thrust harder, faster. Your skin squeaked against the cold metal as he fucked you like a wild stallion. Ivar stepped a few steps back, rolling you to your back where your damp skin stuck to the metal of the hood. He pulled your hips toward him as he roughly pushed himself to the hilt. Oh, God. You loved every confusing minute of this, of him being in you, fucking you so hard, so good, but being so scared for your life. It was a new high you had never had before. You felt helpless, yet so invigorated. Ivar looked down to you, your eyes meet his, lust filled his eyes. You wrapped your legs around his waist, squeezing him in tighter, wanting him fully in you so you could milk him dry. He slid a hand down your stomach to your clit. His nimble fingers quickly circled the overly sensitive bud.  Instantaneously, all of your senses become numb. Your eyes shut so tight, your toes curled, your legs tremble. His thrusts get harder, even deeper. Every nerve in your body sent out a wailing scream in pleasure as you squirted over his fingers and down his balls. Your walls crash around his thick cock. Ivar lifted your lower back off the hood with his arm as he crushed his hips against yours. His swollen cock brushed against your g-spot and your clit simultaneously.  

 

"Fuck! Oh! Oh, God! Fuck!" You uncontrollably screamed.

 

The sweet stars from heaven filled your vision once more. His body tensed, breaths became shallow, moans escaped his lips. Faster and more erratic he plunged into you. You propped yourself up with your arms, locking them at the elbow. Ivar pulled you closer, grunting into the curve of your neck with each quick thrust. He squeezed you tight as he quaked with the intensity of his orgasm. His teeth sank into the soft skin on your shoulder just as he lost himself in ecstasy.

  


Ivar dragged you from the hood of his car, forcing you into the passenger seat. Ivar popped the trunk latch hidden in the glove compartment, slammed your door shut and ranted in a language you didn't understand as he went to the trunk. You shivered and shook, your teeth clattering together. You jumped at the sound of the trunk door being shut. Ivar got into his car, shoving a blanket into your face.

  


“Cover up with that, will you. I don’t want to get caught with you naked driving through town.”  He hissed.

  


Tears filled your eyes.

  


“Don’t you fucking cry. I swear to god I will hit you again.”  He roared, drawing his hand back.

  


You choked back the tears. He started the car and backed up to the road. You were in a panic and wanted to run, jump out of the car door, anything, but you were too afraid you would get hurt.

  


Ivar turned back onto the main road towards town. You felt a glimmer of hope come over you.

  


Ivar glared at you. “Don’t get your hopes up. We aren’t going into town if that is what you’re thinking!”

  


A sudden feeling of impending doom filled you. You wanted to cry again, but you were afraid he would punish you so you bit your lip, holding in the tears. Ivar took a left turn two blocks from the edge of the town limits. You saw the street lamps diminishing as he drove down the deserted road. It seemed like he had driven for miles. A glimmer of light shone ahead, with a big white two-story house come into view. The house had a wrap-around porch with a few porch swings hung here and there. In the corner of the yard, a big dog pen stood. Inside a mamma dog and her puppies stood barking at the oncoming car. Ivar pulled inside a farm shed.

  


“Stay in the fucking car! If you move, I will cut you.” He growled.

  


You crouched down in the seat covering your head with the blanket. Ivar got out of the car to close the shed doors. You listened to his footsteps distance themselves from you. All you could think about was if he would torture you or kill you or both. The thoughts invaded your mind, drawing your attention away from tracking your kidnapper. You held your breath as you heard his footsteps right behind the car. Ivar grabbed your hair to pull you out of his car and threw you to the ground. You landed face down in a pile of hay mixed with horse manure. A tremendous pain seared through your lower back and blacked out.

  


You woke handcuffed to an iron bar that ran across the furthest stall. Your shoulders ached from the strain of how you were cuffed to the bar and your mouth was stuffed with a gag, tied so tight you couldn't close your mouth. The tips of your big toes barely touched the cold wooden floor. The hay on the floor behind you rustled.

  


“I wondered when you were going to wake up. Are you ready for more?” Ivar said evilly.

  


You cringed and nodded your head, yes, hoping he would take it easy on you.

  


“Good.”  He snarled with a toothy grin.

  


Ivar drew a loose zigzag pattern down your back to your ass with a cold and sharp object. You trembled in fear, excitement, or both? You weren't sure but you did know for sure, you were turned on more than you ever had been in your life.

  


“Don’t worry. I haven’t sliced your precious body just yet.” He said quietly.

  


Ivar moved slowly around you, dragging the sharp object around to your stomach. Your eyes grew wide as he revealed a small pocket knife in one hand and a horsewhip in the other. Ivar placed his pocket knife on the stall ledge, folded the whip in half and walked behind you. You whimpered in pain at the sting of leather sharply smacking your ass. Once again, a bit harder, he whipped the same spot causing a searing shock to go up your spine. You jerked back, straining your arms, with tears in your eyes. A cool hand gently massaged the sensitive reddened skin. He sucked in a breath, growling as he released  a shaky breath . 

  


He slid his hands around your waist, down your stomach, finally reaching your mound. Warm breath huffed against the nape of your neck, his nimble fingers lightly stroked your clit. Soft lips caressed your skin as he peppered kisses across your shoulders, down your spine, leaving sweet little kisses on the stinging welts. Ivar gingerly kissed his way up your hip to your stomach. He looked to you through hooded eyes as he dipped his tongue into your belly button. Little nibbles trailed down to your throbbing cunt. Ivar lifted your legs onto his shoulders, diving in for a drink. He flattened his tongue, licking a stripe from back to front, the tip of his tongue flicking forward as it hit the sensitive nub.

  


“OH MY GOD!” You screamed into the cloth gag.

  


Ivar plunged two fingers inside your cunt, his nimble fingers fucked you while his tongue lavished and savored the sweet nectar flowing from between your legs. You squeezed his head between your thighs as the intensity of an orgasm threatened you. Ivar curled his fingers, brushing against your g-spot, sending electric sparks through your spine. You bit down hard on the cloth gag and growled. You thrust your hips against his hand and face, your legs shook, you lost yourself in a thunderstorm of ecsta s y. You came hard, drenching his fingers, hand, chin. Ivar rapidly flicked his tongue around your folds, cleaning up all the slick he could.  Ivar backed away, letting your legs fall causing you cried out in pain at the pull of gravity weighed down on the joints in your shoulders.

 

 

Ivar went inside a door on the other side of the shed. You hung there, groaning in pain, but the numbing feeling of that last orgasm still had you reeling and breathless. A scowl was perched upon Ivar's face when he returned to you. He reached up to unlock one side of the handcuffs. Gravity took over as you fell on the hardwood floor. Ivar took a fistful of hair, dragging you into a room off the side of the shed. Once inside, he threw you down on top of a dingy mattress with a dirt-stained sheet on top. He handcuffed you to a metal pipe that ran up the wall just above the mattress.

 

Ivar stripped his clothes off. He roughly cupped your chin, squeezing a bit too hard to make you look at him. His cock was standing fully erect against his stomach. He forced you onto your stomach, shoving his thick cock into your ass. The louder you screamed in agony, the harder he thrust. Obscene animalistic grunts filled the shed with each thrust. Tears fell from your eyes and you bit your lip hard, trying not to cry out. He pulled his cock out of you, only to push himself to the hilt inside your pussy, fucking you like a wild animal. Ivar removed the gag from your mouth allowing you to try to catch your breath.

 

He flipped you over once more.

 

“If I let your hands free, you better not run. You will suffer great consequences if you do. Do you hear me?” You nodded yes. He removed the handcuffs.

  


“Now suck my dick, bitch!” He pulled your head to his hot throbbing cock. You whimpered.

  


“Open like a good little girl.” You obeyed. 

  


You gagged as he forcefully shoved himself into your mouth. He moved his hips while holding your head still. You tried to suck, lick and flick the head of his cock, but he was being too forceful. In frustration, Ivar threw you against the mattress, pulled your hips to him and slammed his cock deep inside you.

Ivar sucked in a nipple and bit down hard. You whimpered, he bit down on the other, this time, quickly flicking the sensitive nub. You writhed in pleasure as Ivar picked up his pace, skin slapping against skin. He grew rigid, thrusts grew sloppy, groans escaped his lips as each push deeper into your cunt milked him for everything he had. His eyes screwed tightly shut, his mouth fell agape, a tremor rode through his soul. A loud guttural growl seeped from his chest as he came and fell breathlessly on top of you.

  


Tears rolled down your face, your body, sore and broken. Ivar handcuffed you to the pipe then laid down on top of you, his cheek resting against your chest. Slowly, Ivar drifted off to sleep.

 

 

You woke a few hours later to find Ivar gone. You were still handcuffed to the pipe in the shed. You tried to find the key but it seems he had taken it with him. You laid back down, listening to the environment around you. You heard the dogs barking in the far off distance, a horse in the other room neighed. You heard him speak to her. His footsteps came closer and the door opened.

  


“I called and got your car towed to my place.” He said, holding out a plate of food in his hand. “I made you breakfast too.” He smiled shyly.

  


You stared at him in bewilderment.

  


“You can eat it. I promise I didn’t poison it or do anything to it. I just thought you might need something to eat. That’s all.” He quietly added.

  


  


  


You took the plate and tried to eat but, he had your left hand handcuffed. Ivar saw you were struggling, removed the handcuffs, placing them on a shelf. You picked up the fork and shoveled the eggs and hash browns into your mouth. You noticed he had even placed butter on the biscuit. You wondered how he knew how you liked your biscuits. You looked to him, he was still smiling at you.

  


“You can talk to me if you would like.” Ivar awkwardly said.

  


“Thank you for breakfast and for getting my car here. Has it been fixed?” You huffed.

  


“Yes. I jumped your car and it seems you also ran out of gas.” He smirked. “Next time, try to remember to turn off your headlights.”

  


“Oh.” You smiled at him for the first time.

  


You picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled on it. You studied his face, noticing he had the most stunning blue eyes, long, flowing brown hair pulled back into a man bun. He looked like he was trying to grow a beard, with little success. You smiled at how handsome he was.

  


“Would you like to come in for some coffee?” He asked with a hopeful tone.

“I don’t drink coffee, but if you have milk or juice that will work.” You smiled slightly.

  


Ivar pulled you off the dirty mattress, grabbed the sheet from the mattress and wrapped it around you. He picked you up to carry you into the house. He set you down on a porch swing so he could open the door.

  


“After you.” He said, guiding you into the kitchen. The smell of brewing coffee invaded your nose.

  


He pulled out a chair from the table, motioning you to sit. He walked over to the refrigerator to get you a glass of milk, sitting the glass in front of you. You greedily drank every drop, you had never been so thirsty in your life. Ivar sat down next to you.

  


“I know I have been horrible to you, but would you like to stay the day with me? If not, I understand. I realize I don’t deserve it.” He said, looking down at the table.

  


You thought about it as you drank.

  


“I should go to the police and turn you in for kidnapping and rape, is what I should do!” You screamed. “But, I think I would like to stay with you for a while.” Ivar looked up at you, a grin spread across his face. You noticed he had a beautiful smile. You smiled.

  


“Would you like to sleep in a real bed for a while?” He inquired.

  


You nodded and set the glass down on the table. Ivar grabbed your hand and led you up the stairs. He pulled you into the second door on the right. In the room was a huge king sized canopy bed with a white down comforter and white lace surrounding the canopy. A huge bay window was open, letting in the spring breeze. The cicadas outside sang happily.

  


“If you would like, you can take a shower before you sleep. I put some fresh towels on the counter.” You looked at him and smiled. “If you need anything, I will be downstairs.” He said and closed the door behind him.

  


Footsteps descended to the main floor. Curiously, you opened the door, checking to see if Ivar had locked you in. You smiled as you made your way into the bathroom. The counter was decorated with a cute porcelain bowl with a bunch of little frilly soaps. You picked each one up to inhale their scents. You decided on a scent, green apple, and turned on the hot water. Once the temperature was just right, you turned on the shower head, adjusted the setting to massage and leaned back into the water stream. Your eyes closed at the rapture of the warm water cleansing your body. You ran the soap up and down your stomach, across your breasts, and around your neck slowly. A slight breeze filled the room.

  


'It's just a draft.' You thought.

  


You turned to face the water, letting it run down your face and breasts. All of a sudden you feel his hands slide around your waist. You let out a yelp.

 

“Ssshhh. It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. I want to take a shower too. My downstairs bathtub is being installed tomorrow. Do you mind?” Ivar asked shyly.

  


You shook your head no. "I don't mind, Ivar."

 

Ivar smiled sweetly.

  


Lazily, you slid the soap up and down his chest, to his stomach. Your soapy fingers slid down to grasp his cock. Your fingers search every crease and vein. Your eyes lock with his, as you milked his cock. Ivar grabbed both sides of your face, kissing you hard, you kiss him in return. You slowly stroked his cock, his hands slid down your body, to your hips. Ivar picked you up, slamming you against the shower wall. Your hand still massaging his cock, you positioned him with your core and Ivar slowly enter your wet cunt. You bit down on his neck as he rocked his hips up into you. Your walls clench around his engorged cock. He groaned in ecstasy, his knees weakened. He steadied your body against the wall to push himself into you completely. You bore down on his cock, rolling your hips in small circles.

  


Ivar pulled out and placed you on your feet. He turned off the water, opened the shower door and helped you out. He picked you up, taking you to the counter. He hungrily kissed the nape of your neck. You lined him up to allow Ivar to slid into you. He rocked his hips inward fucking you against the giant wall-sized mirror. With every thrust, an “Uh” sound escaped your mouth. He picked you up, holding you close. You kiss, tongues intertwined with each other. He carried you to the bed, laying you down. You scooted back on the bed allowing him to lay with you. He gently crawled on top of you, kissing you passionately. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling his hips down for him to enter you. He slowly and lightly thrust himself into you, as he kissed your lips, neck, ear. As the pleasure increases, he begins to delve deeper and harder.

 

“OH FUCK ME HARDER! DON’T STOP!” You gasped. “DON’T STOP! OH GOD, DON’T STOP! FUCK ME LIKE THAT! OH MY GOD! FUCK YES!”

  


You put your hands on his shoulders to roll on top of him. You made small circles with your hips, grinding down, clenching your walls. His eyes closed and he threw back his head. Ivar began to moan. You clench again, and again, and again until you can’t take it any longer, losing yourself in a wave of ecstasy. Your juices flow down his thighs, he grasped your hips, bruising them as squeezed them tight. Ivar screamed out, releasing his seed inside you. You kissed him passionately, your body is still writhing in orgasm at the touch of his cock still twitching inside you. He rolled you over, kissing down your chest and stomach. He plunged his face into your cunt. You grab the top of his head, pushing his face into your pussy. Ivar slurped up your juices, as he nipped and sucked your clit. Your body flushed as you rode out a mind-numbing orgasm. Lazily, he kissed up your stomach to your neck and nuzzled his face into your neck. He inhaled the scent of you and sighed.

  


Ivar looked up at you. “Did you like that baby?” He grinned.

  


You lovingly look at your boyfriend, Alex. “Yes, Alex my love. I loved every minute of it. Thank you for the best Valentine's Day. And thank you for letting Ivar out for a while.” You winked.

  


Quietly he mumbled, “Sorry I busted your lip. I guess I got carried away, but I was so fucking turned on, I couldn’t help myself.”

  


You ran your fingers through his hair. “It’s okay Alex. I didn’t say the secret word now did I?”

  


Alex looked up at you in amazement. “That was fucking amazing.”

  


“I know. I know. So what do you want to play next?” You asked with a devious tone.

  


His lips curled into a wide grin. “You will see.”

  


You smiled back at him.

 


End file.
